


getting swept away

by jinxfabray



Series: "things you said" meme [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxfabray/pseuds/jinxfabray
Summary: for the prompt "things you said under the stars"





	getting swept away

**Author's Note:**

> honestly im sorry for how cheesy this is

it’s late and it’s cold and minseok is fairly certain he can feel ants climbing all over his body, but jongdae looks so mesmerized he can’t bring himself to suggest going inside. it is impressive, how there suddenly seems to be a billion stars in the sky that the city lights had been hiding from them, but as far as he’s concerned the look of wonder in jongdae’s face is a much more impressive sight. he means to say so, but he doesn’t dare break the moment jongdae is clearly having right now with the sky above them. 

 “i used to think it made no sense, the universe being so big and us being so tiny,” jongdae says eventually. of course he’s thinking something deep and philosophical while minseok is daydreaming of climbing on top of him so he’ll look at him with those sparkly eyes instead of at the stupid stars. “but the universe actually makes a lot of sense, when you start to learn about it, everything came together in the same lame way, piling stuff onto more stuff until there was no more stuff around.”

 “i love it when you get all technical on me,” minseok laughs, and it works like a charm because jongdae turns to look at him as he laughs along. it’s exactly what minseok wanted, to have his eyes on him for at least a moment.

 “shut up,” jongdae whines, but he’s still grinning that crinkly eyed smile of his that makes minseok want to press kisses all over his face. “i was gonna say something important.”

 “please, i’m all ears,” minseok says nudging him gently.

 “what really doesn’t make sense is that we truly are tiny, but we feel things that are bigger than the entire universe,” jongdae says very seriously, and it actually takes a second for minseok to crack up laughing.

 “you’re the cheesiest human being i have ever met,” minseok says when he manages to catch his breath. he’s so ridiculous and minseok loves him so much for it - though he’d never thought of it like that, and now that it’s occurred to him, he’s not laughing as hard anymore. he loves him. he’s probably known it for a while now, but he hadn’t been aware of it up until this exact moment, and he can’t help but think how much jongdae would enjoy it if he said it like this, under the stars. 

 “ah, you’re terrible,” jongdae whines again, louder and pushing minseok away but only a little, and then he immediately puts an arm around him to bring him close again. “i’m trying to confess here and you keep laughing at me.”

 “confess?” minseok asks curiously, letting jongdae pull him closer, closer, closer, until their noses are touching and he can feel his warm breath against his lips. there’s a shiver that runs down his spine that has very little to do with how cold it’s getting. “have you committed any crimes i should know of, kim jongdae?”

 “we’re gonna freeze to death and it’s gonna be your fault,” jongdae states, pulling slightly away when minseok tries to close the distance and kiss him. “i’m trying to say i love you even if you’re awful, but you have to stay serious for at least ten seconds for me to say it.”

 “doesn’t that count like saying it?” minseok asks. jongdae kisses his nose instead of answering, making him giggle. “you’re so lame, i can’t believe i’m in love with someone this lame.”

 “of course you love me,” jongdae says nonchalantly like he hadn’t gone all tense just two seconds ago while waiting for minseok to reply. “i have all the answers to the universe and stuff, how could you not love me?”

 “and you’re so humble too,” minseok laughs, and he’s faster this time when he leans in, kissing his lips softly. 

 “we can go inside now, i’ve seen enough stars for tonight,” jongdae says as he sits up, pulling away from the kiss far too soon for minseok’s liking. “come on, i’m not going to want to kiss you if your lips turn blue.”

 “i see your love isn’t unconditional, then,” minseok hums as he gets to his feet, pressing himself to jongdae’s back and trying to envelop him with his own jacket so they can share body warmth because it’s freezing by now.

 “my love’s pretty unconditional, my kissing isn’t,” jongdae says as he lets himself be pulled into minseok’s coat, even though it makes it infinitely harder to keep on walking. minseok puts his arms around his waist, burying his face in his neck. it’s gonna take them months to get inside like this, but when jongdae leans back and makes a soft content noise, minseok knows he wouldn’t mind if it took them literally years.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @ofstellardust on twitter if u wanna come prompt me stuff


End file.
